


Stanlonbrough - "Cuddle Me"

by ChaoticallyWriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticallyWriting/pseuds/ChaoticallyWriting
Summary: Stanlonbrough and Prompt 84. ("Cuddle me")requested by whaletiddies on Tumblr





	Stanlonbrough - "Cuddle Me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stanlonbrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanlonbrough/gifts).



Stan, Mike, and Bill absolutely loved to spend time together. It was only a mild surprise to their friends when the three of them all started dating mid-way through college, and it was only a matter of time before the three of them would move in together.

Mike was thankful that they all lived together, because balancing school and work often left him and the other two with very little free time. Nothing felt more like a relief than coming home from a closing shift to his two, lovely boyfriends.

That was the same for tonight, as Mike quietly unlocked the front door and slipped into the dimly lit apartment. It was past midnight, and he expected the other two to already be asleep in bed. He went to shut off a lamp in living room, and spotted Bill and Stan, cuddled up together and sleeping on the couch.

He smiled softly at the sight, and took a moment to decide not to try and move them to the bed, so as not to risk accidentally waking either of them. He shut off the lamp and made his way towards the hall, until he heard someone stir on the couch.

“Mike...?” Stan’s voice was hoarse with sleepiness as he lifted his head from Bill’s shoulder, squinting in the darkness.

“Shhh,” Mike replied softly, “Go back to sleep...”

But Stan held out a hand to him, mumbling “Cuddle me...” Making Mike’s heart swell a little. He gently took Stan’s hand in his and planted a soft kiss on the back of it.

“I will in a minute, hun. Just lemme go change, okay...?” Stan lazily nodded, letting his hand slip out of Mike’s and dropping his head back on Bill’s shoulder.

By the time Mike got back to the living room, now dressed in his pajamas, Stan was asleep again. But that didn’t stop him from joining them on the couch anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested AGES AGO and I didn't finish it until now  
> "orz


End file.
